Simplicity
by Elenlor Edhelen
Summary: Some things are simple. Slash.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Roxane would have found herself quite randomly left out of Alexander's story.

A/N: Part one of two. Written quite randomly. Reviews are my candy and inspiration. Michelle: Get ungrounded soon so you can beta!

Simplicity I:

Some things are simple. Love is simple: You can keep loving a person no mater how much they hurt you.

They can shatter your heart over and over again, and you can just go on loving them. Because love is simple. It won't matter, how many times they betray you. You love them, period.

It just doesn't matter, that they chose to also grace the beds of others. Because anything they do is easily justified in your mind. The things about love...I could go on forever listing.

I tell myself lust, whenever he bestows a mere glance upon that boy. I believe it with every particle of my being. It is true. But why does it still hurt?

Some things are simple. Love is simple. With Roxane, I tell myself 'an heir'. That's all she is, a means to an heir. And I believe it with all my soul. Just like I love him with all my heart.

When we get mere moments alone, tiny parcels of time that only allow for a quick exchange of words and a separation in favor of the fulfillment of various duties, the words he makes his own are, "I love you," and that makes me believe in him even more. Because love is simple.

Some things are simple. Pain is not simple. Pain is what I felt when I gave him the ring. Fully expecting to be the sacrifice made to satisfy the ambitious and strong-willed Roxane, I gave him that ring-my token of continued love and my release of him all at once. Pain is what I still felt when his eyes told me that even if I was letting him go, he wasn't allowing me to leave him. Pain is not simple like love.

Love makes itself a part of you. Pain rips you apart. Pain leaves no room for other emotions. Love allows you to feel while still loving.

Love is simple. Pure. Untainted. No matter how much he hurts me, I love him. Love is the utter essence of simplicity. Love is love.

A/N: The button is oh so easy to press, the words so easy to type, the opinion worth so much.


	2. Simplicity II

Disclaimer: If only.

A/N: The companion to Simplicity the First. Placed in the same story for convenience and because I wanted the same title for the both of them. Review it, tell me to shut up and stop writing these, tell me to write more, and tell me why. Most of all, tell me what you think.

Simplicity II:

The simple things in life are not always easy to appreciate. Denial is. Denial is simple and simple to love.

In my pain fevered mind I can simply deny that Hephaistion died as I ramble aimlessly about the future I'd convinced myself that he would see. I can deny to myself that the last words I said to him were not "I love you."

I can also deny that he way poisoned by my all too cunning, child-carrying wife. She had waited for this moment for years. She waited 'till now, now when I would spare her for the sake of my unborn son.

The doctor who failed to save him? I do not know if my men killed him.I do not care. If they did, I can deny that as well. I care that Hephaistion is gone.

But he is not. He will come back to me soon now. I will take him in my arms and playfully scold him for scaring me like this. He will smile and apologize with a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.

Denial is simple. If he is not gone, why am I hurting so much? Why do I feel near feverish with pain?

I will truly have to congratulate him for the superb joke he played. The glassy-eyed stare, the lifeless body. However did he manage to hold his breath for so long? I would have even have sworn that his heart was not beating...

But it must have been, because if it was not, he would have to be dead. Denial is so simple when you hurt.

Besides, ever Roxane is not so bold. Even she would not dare. She must love me at least enough to not hurt me like this! Oh Gods!

Roxane is precisely that person who would do this to me! She would! She knows an opportunity like no other, she knows when the time to strike a foe is...And she knows I would not kill the woman carrying my child! My _only_ child!

But if...No...No...Hephaistion is gone. Gone.

My Hephaistion is gone. He died and the last thing I said to him was not "I love you" . The last thing I said to him was meaningless. That glassy-eyed stare _was_ death.

Denial is simple. But simplicity does not last forever. Denial is not love, not eternal like love. And something _that_ simple cannot last.

A/N: Some things are simple and simple to appreciate. Reviews, for an example.


End file.
